The truth about love
by quatre8ss
Summary: Draco Malfoy, journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier, est victime d'un mauvais sort. Conséquence : il est contraint de dire la vérité.
1. L'oeuf ou l'hippogriffe ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Titre de l'os provenant d'une chanson (et album) de Pink…

 **Pairing** : HP/DM ; brève mention de DM/OC

 **Rating** : K+

 **Genre** : Romance / Mystery

 **Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier, est victime d'un mauvais sort. Conséquence : il est contraint de dire la vérité.

 **NdSs :** Ce résumé est la traduction d'un _prompt_ (défi) anglais sur Livejournal, sur lequel je suis tombée il y a plusieurs mois. Je vous laisse découvrir le début de l'histoire qui en résulte, en espérant que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **The truth about love**

 **1ère partie :** **L'œuf ou l'hippogriffe ?**

« Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ? »

Draco Malfoy se retint de soupirer trop fortement et levant la main droite, il déclara :

« Je le jure. »

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes ici pour répondre des accusations faites à votre encontre : ébriété sur la voie publique et agression physique envers le plaignant : Mr Devon Loomis. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter avant que nous commencions la séance ?

\- À part que votre perruque est de travers, que votre cravate jure avec votre tenue et que votre haleine empeste la mélasse ? Rien. »

Draco serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de ses paumes. Il se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de dire autre chose.

Il avait été arrêté parce qu'il avait frappé un homme, soi-disant "important" dans la société sorcière : La nouvelle coqueluche du sport de haut niveau ; "Le Canon" des Canons de Chudley, le surnommait la presse, tant pour sa puissance de frappe (il occupait un poste de batteur) que pour son charme. _Un abruti séducteur et menteur joueur de Quidditch,_ selon Draco qui s'empêcha tant bien que mal de le dire à voix haute lors de sa convocation devant le juge. Ne voulant pas révéler la raison principale de son geste, il s'était défendu en disant qu'il avait été légèrement ivre, après le match durant lequel l'altercation avait eu lieu.

Ce qui était vrai.

Cependant, il était bien moins saoul que lors de la fête de commémoration pour les dix ans, marquant la fin de la seconde guerre.

C'est ce soir-là que son calvaire avait commencé.

 _ **Flash-back**_

 _« Hé, Potter !_

 _\- Bonsoir, Malfoy » fit d'un ton incertain et perplexe Harry Potter._

 _Non pas parce qu'être abordé par Malfoy lui semblait impossible, mais parce qu'être abordé par Malfoy, légèrement débraillé (son col de chemise n'était pas parfaitement ajusté) avec un chapeau pointu multicolore sur la tête, lui sembla totalement inconcevable sur le moment._

 _« Joli chapeau, pointa Ron Weasley qui cacha mal sa moquerie.»_

 _Chose étonnante, Malfoy ne se vexa point et c'est d'une mine ennuyée qu'il expliqua :_

 _« Ouais, je sais, il est ridicule, mais j'ai perdu un pari avec Blaise... qui… euh, excuse-moi Weasmoche, je voudrais parler seul avec Potter, alors si tu pouvais aller te perdre avec ta copine, quelque part là-bas… »_

 _Malfoy indiqua négligemment de la main un coin de la salle._

 _« Ouais, là, je crois que tu rêves, commença Ron._

 _\- Viens Ron, intervint alors Hermione, restée jusque-là muette. »_

 _La jeune femme entraîna son mari, offusqué, sur la piste de danse. C'était le quart d'heures slow._

 _« Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié, lâcha Draco de sa voix traînante en désignant le rouquin._

 _\- La réciproque est vraie aussi._

 _\- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu as choisi son amitié plutôt que la mienne._

 _\- C'est une plaisanterie ?_

 _\- Oui, une blague ! Je dois te raconter une blague. C'est ça, mon défi lancé par Blaise suite à mon pari perdu._

 _\- C'est ton combientième verre ? demanda Harry, avisant celui que venait de se servir Draco quand un serveur passa à leurs côtés, de plus en plus perplexe par les changements brusques de sujets de la part du blond._

 _\- J'ai arrêté de compter après le quatrième, bouhouhou. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse de le savoir ? Tu vas le dire à ma mère, peut-être ? » Face au manque de réactivité de son camarade, qu'il prit pour un acquiescement, il perdit de sa superbe et énonça d'une voix suppliante : « S'teuplais, lui dis rien !_

 _\- Euh, je n'en avais pas l'intention. Par contre, je crois que tu as assez bu » déclara Harry en confisquant la coupe que Draco tenait en mains._

 _Ce dernier hocha simplement des épaules, puis questionna :_

 _« D'après toi, Potter, qui est venu en premier : l'œuf ou l'hippogriffe ? »_

 _Au bout de cinq longues secondes de solitude, Harry renifla le contenu du verre de Malfoy. Il n'y avait pas d'odeur suspecte. Le blond devait simplement être saoul. Se raclant la gorge, Harry répondit, malgré le fait qu'il trouvait la situation un tantinet surréaliste :_

 _« Euh, les hippogriffes ne pondent pas d'œufs._

 _\- Bien sûr que si !» s'indigna Draco. Il expliqua comme si c'était pourtant une évidence : « Ce sont à moitié des oiseaux et les oiseaux pondent des œufs ! »_

 _Ne sachant vraiment pas pourquoi il le faisait, Harry continua de contre argumenter :_

 _« Mais la moitié arrière est celle d'un cheval et les chevaux ne pondent pas d'œuf._

 _\- Je… »_

 _Malfoy stoppa net sa phrase. Il parut réfléchir, avant d'enchaîner :_

 _« Je n'avais pas pensé à cela.»_

 _Croisant le regard d'Harry qui semblait se demander dans quel monde parallèle il avait atterri, Draco s'écria :_

 _« T'es chiant, Potter ! J'essayais de te raconter une blague et tu as tout gâché ! »_

 _Draco passa d'une mine déprimée à une mine joyeuse, limite hystérique, en moins de dix secondes :_

 _« Ça ne fait rien, je vais passer au plan B. Après tout, je ne crois pas en ce proverbe qui dit : "Gryffondor qui rit, à moitié dans son lit." »_

 _Draco fixa intensément Harry - qui avait failli s'étouffer avec sa salive en comprenant les intentions du Serpentard quand celui-ci bougea ses sourcils de manière suggestive -. Puis, Malfoy lui tendit la main et demanda :_

 _« Tu veux danser avec moi ? »_

 _OooooO_

 _Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla chez lui, dans son lit, avec une gueule de bois et de vagues souvenirs de la soirée. Alors qu'il tentait de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans sa mémoire, un détail en particulier lui revint :_

 _Potter._

 _Il avait parlé à Potter._

 _Il avait voulu séduire Potter._

 _Et merde._

 _Se frottant les yeux, Draco laissa échapper un son à mi-chemin entre désespoir, honte et incrédulité._

 _« Bonjour, bôgosse. » fit à ce moment une voix masculine à ses côtés._

 _Draco se figea sur place et déglutit péniblement. Il tourna lentement la tête pour faire face à son interlocuteur._

 _Il n'était pas sûr d'être soulagé ou déçu en constatant que la personne allongée à ses côtés ne fût_ **pas** _Harry Potter._

 _ **Ooo FCRCSM ooO**_

 _Une semaine plus tard, Draco envoya une lettre à Harry pour lui demander un service._

 _ **Potter,**_

 _ **J'ai besoin de ton aide. Chez moi (au Manoir) à 17h00.**_

 _ **D.M.**_

 _À ce moment, il restait une poignée de minutes, mais il n'avait pas voulu paraître trop autoritaire en précisant : Maintenant. Et puis, ça laissait à Potter le temps de prévenir à qui de droit, qu'il devait s'absenter, s'il était encore au Ministère._

 _L'un des trois hiboux revint peu de temps après, lui confirmant que Potter était bien à son lieu de travail. Le rapace avait un message que Draco détacha, pensant que Potter avait peut-être besoin de quelques minutes pour se changer et se rendre présentable. Il n'en était rien. Harry avait écrit un simple et très concis : « Non.»_

 _Enfin, disons que c'était une réponse bien moins polie, mais l'idée était la même. Le petit dessin était assez explicite, et un brin vulgaire, selon Malfoy._

 _Draco ne comprenait, ni n'acceptait ce refus catégorique. Potter avait l'air remonté contre lui, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ou à dire vrai, qu'il essayait de refouler, car lui aussi avait de quoi être en colère contre le Gryffondor._

 _Celui-ci avait dégainé sa baguette quand Draco l'avait invité à danser. Ensuite, Draco avait senti un courant d'air frais l'envahir de la racine des cheveux à la pointe des pieds. Il avait alors compris qu'Harry lui avait jeté un sort de sobriété. Potter lui avait à ce moment demandé :_

 _« Tu te sens mieux ? »_

 _Draco avait acquiescé car c'était la vérité : il se sentait bien mieux, d'avoir enfin eu le courage de parler ainsi à Harry. Satisfait, Potter lui avait alors souhaité gentiment (comme s'il ne fallait pas brusquer le blond, tel un petit enfant à qui on explique calmement pourquoi ce qu'il vient de dire est impossible, pour ne pas dire complètement absurde) de passer une bonne fin de soirée, puis salué._

 _Draco l'avait regardé s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils. Harry l'avait rembarré. Draco était sobre, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il retirait sa proposition ! Que croyait Potter ? Qu'il n'était pas capable d'assumer ses paroles, à cause des effluves d'alcool qui s'écoulaient dans son sang ? Quel idiot ! Il ne pouvait pas simplement refuser, au lieu de l'humilier de la sorte ? Il aurait accepté son rejet, bien plus facilement dans l'état dans lequel il avait été avant ce fichu sort de sobriété. Maudite était la bienveillance de ces foutus Gryffondors et surtout celle de ce crétin de Potter._

 _Malfoy avait pris une décision pour démontrer à quel point Potter s'était trompé. Draco lui avait prouvé qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, même après avoir bu, à nouveau (puisque Potter l'avait dessaoulé), trois verres d'alcool. Ou sept, vraiment, quelle importance ?_

 _Bon, les détails étaient quelque peu flous du comment il s'était retrouvé coincé entre un mur et Devon "Le Canon" Loomis, occupé à lui mordiller, lécher et suçoter -dans le même ordre - la lèvre inférieure, le lobe de l'oreille et le cou y laissant une marque rouge, tandis que leurs corps se frottaient lascivement l'un contre l'autre._

 _Ils avaient décidé de continuer leurs activités dans un endroit moins exposé._

 _« Allons chez toi, lui avait susurré Devon. »_

 _Il avait semblé à Draco avoir croisé le regard de Potter juste avant de partir avec Devon collé à lui._

 _Le refus de Potter d'aider Draco semblait au blond un brin puéril. Harry avait eu sa chance et il avait décliné l'offre de Draco ; il était normal de passer à autre chose, non ?_

 _Draco insista dans un second message, en ajoutant : « C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »_

 _Parfois une cause désespérée imposait une mesure désespérée, ou une connerie dans le genre. Malfoy n'était pas certain que cela fonctionnerait._

 _Toutefois, il avait eu raison de tirer sur la corde sensible du Gryffondor, qui ne put laisser passer une telle occasion de jouer les Sauveurs._

 _À 17h04, Harry Potter se présenta dans son bureau, essoufflé, une mine rageuse collée au visage._

 _« Tu es en retard » nota Draco avec un calme étonnant- lui qui mettait d'habitude un point d'honneur à la ponctualité. -_

 _Harry mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, il reprenait son souffle : Il avait parcouru en courant les quatre (!) étages (soit 62 marches d'escalier !) du Manoir et l'interminable couloir jusqu'au bureau de Draco - qu'un elfe de maison lui avait indiqué-. Et il avait une furieuse envie de frapper Malfoy car ce dernier avait visiblement inventé son histoire de vie en danger._

 _« Et toi, tu es parfaitement en sécurité. À moins que cette huile de massage contienne du poison, je ne vois pas le moindre danger. Donc, je crois que je vais m'en aller, avant de te tuer moi-même._

 _\- Je teste toujours les produits qui sont mis sur la page publicitaire à côté de mes articles » informa Draco –ne se souciant guère de la menace faite par le brun - en indiquant d'un geste de la main à la masseuse de continuer son travail et à Potter de prendre place sur un second fauteuil car il avait l'air tendu. Un massage lui ferait certainement du bien !_

 _Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas. Il cria après lui, à propos de VRAI cas d'urgence ! De vie en danger ! De respect des priorités ! De devoir d'Auror ! Et d'autres trucs encore. Bref, tout un tas de banalités ennuyeuses qui n'intéressaient en aucun cas le Serpentard._

 _Il confia à Harry, histoire de le calmer un peu, qu'il y avait vraiment une urgence. Il le prenait pour qui ? Un membre hystérique de son fan-club qui voulait sa dose pottérienne quotidienne et qui avait trouvé le moyen d'attirer son idole chez lui pour le voir ? N'importe quoi._

 _Voyant que Potter s'impatientait, Draco ordonna à Janine - prénom de la masseuse - de finalement les laisser. Il la recontacterait pour finaliser les détails du contrat publicitaire, plus tard dans la semaine. Celle-ci lui glissa une carte en précisant que c'était son adresse personnelle, alors il n'avait pas à hésiter à l'appeler de jour comme de nuit._

 _« Vous êtes charmante, mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Mon ami Blaise est branché plan d'un soir avec des femmes dans votre genre. Je peux lui donner votre carte ? »_

 _Elle le gifla, en le traitant de mufle, puis claqua la porte._

 _« Tu vois, tu dois m'aider, Potter, annonça Malfoy alors qu'il remettait sa chemise._

 _\- À quoi ? Être moins con ?_

 _\- Tu dois me protéger, énonça Draco de manière cinglante._

 _\- Désolé de te le dire : tu méritais cette baffe._

 _\- Là n'est pas le problème. Je…»_

 _Malfoy s'interrompit le temps de respirer plus calmement :_

 _« Quelqu'un m'a jeté un mauvais sort ou m'a fait avaler une foutue potion. Le fait est que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire la vérité. »_

 _Harry resta stoïque à ces paroles. Ce qui agaça grandement Malfoy et il lui fit savoir. Ce à quoi, Harry rétorqua :_

 _« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Ohlalà, être honnête, c'est terrible. Pauvre Malfoy... Je m'en vais !_

 _\- Attends ! » Draco retint Harry par le bras. « Je ne cherche pas ta pitié, tu dois m'aider._

 _\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu as besoin d'un briseur de sorts, même si je pense qu'un psy te serait bien plus utile. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je peux te donner des noms, si vraiment tu insistes._

 _\- Pas la peine, le docteur Keravdel s'occupe très bien de mon cas et…_

 _\- Tu vas vraiment voir un psy ? » s'étonna Harry un instant, avant de se dire qu'après tout, c'était logique. Lui-même avait consulté un spécialiste après la Guerre, pour en parler._

 _Un claquement de doigts le ramena à la conversation : « Ohé, concentre-toi Potter : j'ai engagé Cooper, pour briser le sort._

 _\- Jon Cooper ?_

 _\- Affirmatif._

 _\- Oh._

 _\- Tu as l'air surpris. »_

 _Harry hocha simplement des épaules._

 _« Il n'aurait pas été mon premier choix. Longue histoire. »_

 _Potter n'en dit pas plus, laissant là planer le mystère._

 _« On m'a pourtant dit que Cooper était très compétent (Harry acquiesça, "et pas seulement dans le domaine professionnel" pensa-t-il, mais ça il ne le confierait jamais à Malfoy) et je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix car son cousin possède des photos de moi quand... Merde, j'en ai marre ! Tu vois ? Je n'arrive pas à contrôler suffisamment ce que je dis. Il faut que tu trouves qui m'a fait ça et j'ai aussi besoin d'un garde du corps pour me protéger, à tout moment. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu acceptes ?_

 _\- Moi ?_

 _\- Je ne vois pas d'autre Sauveur… Auror ! dans le coin. »_

 _Harry allait refuser, prétextant qu'il avait… euh, il trouverait bien une excuse, genre : des affaires bien plus urgentes que le cas de Malfoy en attente d'être résolues._

 _Comme ce kidnapping sur lequel il travaillait justement, avant d'être harcelé par les hiboux de Malfoy : le chat de la vieille Madame Zori - la voisine d'Harry - avait disparu le matin même et Harry lui avait promis quand elle avait frappé à sa porte, de le retrouver. Un kidnapping (il n'était pas obligé de préciser de qui) était quand même plus prioritaire que d'enquêter sur une banale blague de vilain sort jeté sur Draco Malfoy. Franchement, il y avait pire comme sortilège que d'être contraint à dire la vérité._

 _Harry devrait peut-être reconsidérer sa réponse et accepter afin de remercier l'auteur du sort ?_

 _Non, il refuserait car il était hors de question de jouer les protecteurs du blond parce que ce dernier craignait des répercussions engendrées chaque fois qu'il ouvrait sa belle gueule pour en dire quelque chose. Comme si d'un seul coup ça posait vraiment un souci au Serpentard !_

 _Sa rubrique dans la "Gazette du Sorcier" en était un parfait exemple : Malfoy rédigeait des articles à propos des relations amoureuses de célébrités ou d'anonymes (mais, surtout de célébrités) qu'il interviewait. Il répondait également à des questions de lecteurs afin de résoudre leurs problèmes ou simplement pour les conseiller. Tout cela, avec le mantra de toujours dire la vérité. Il y avait une certaine ironie avec la raison pour laquelle Malfoy avait sollicité Harry, maintenant qu'il y pensait. C'était peut-être une piste à creuser. S'il acceptait de prendre l'affaire. Il devait encore y réfléchir._

 _Bref._

 _"The truth about love" (la vérité sur l'amour) - nom de la rubrique du journal- était vite devenu un sujet de conversation récurrent auprès de nombreuses sorcières, et également de sorciers._

 _La vérité venant de Malfoy ? Harry en avait rigolé._

 _Pourtant, un jour alors qu'il prenait une pause au travail, il avait surpris deux briseurs de sorts (dont Cooper) en pleine discussion sur les méthodes qu'employait le Serpentard en quête de vérité. Il s'avérait que le cousin d'un des deux sorciers avait pu soutirer des informations confidentielles : Malfoy utilisait du Véritaserum sur lui et ses clients. C'était une clause obligatoire à laquelle quiconque devait se soumettre s'il voulait apparaître dans une interview. Voilà donc comment Malfoy obtenait toutes ces confidences de la part de ses sujets d'articles. Apparemment. Harry s'en fichait en fait, c'est pour cela qu'il avait tourné les talons ce jour-là. (Et donc pas -seulement - parce qu'il évitait Cooper.) Et il en ferait de même aujourd'hui._

 _Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que de refuser de suivre Malfoy sept jours sur sept, H vingt-quatre. C'était une très mauvaise idée. Ça ne pouvait que mal se finir._

 _Draco devait arrêter de le regarder ainsi, ça en devenait presque gênant. Harry devait refuser._

 **A suivre...**


	2. I must not tell lies

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Pairing** : HP/DM ; brève mention de DM/OC

 **Rating** : K+

 **Genre** : Romance / Mystery

 **NdSs ****:** Je pensais pouvoir publier plus rapidement, cependant Harry et Draco ne se sont pas montrés très coopératifs. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **The Truth about Love**

 **2ème partie :** **I must not tell lies**

« Monsieur Malfoy, si vous passiez directement au moment qui nous intéresse : à savoir l'altercation entre Mr Loomis et vous ce 16 juillet ?

\- C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de vous raconter toute l'histoire. Je ne vais pas sauter des passages et vous livrer le dénouement déjà maintenant. Ça vous arrive de lire ?!»

Le juge donna un coup avec son maillet et proclama avec force :

« Mr Malfoy, je suis à deux doigts de vous boucler pour insubordination envers un magistrat.

\- Veuillez excuser mon client, Mr le juge. Je crois que ce que Mr Malfoy cherchait à vous faire comprendre, c'est qu'il n'est pas dans ses habitudes de découvrir la fin d'un roman avant d'en avoir lu le reste. Je sais également que toute l'histoire a son importance pour connaître les faits dans les détails et en comprendre les raisons. Votre jugement n'en sera que plus juste.

\- Merci de votre intervention Miss Granger. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir. Et vous - le juge pointa son index boudiné et, même à trois mètres de distance Draco pouvait le voir : anormalement poilu- c'était mon dernier avertissement. Maintenant poursuivez. Qu'a décidé de faire l'Auror Potter ? »

 _« Hé bien, qu'est-ce vous croyez ? Comment aurait-il pu refuser l'opportunité de protéger mon corps divin ? »_

Oh f***, il ne venait pas de dire ça à voix haute, si ?!

Il balaya des yeux la salle. Granger-Weasley leva la tête du parchemin qu'elle relisait et le scruta avec bienveillance. Loomis avait un sourire narquois, par ce que son avocat lui chuchotait à l'oreille. Le juge pianotait sur son poignet. Clairement impatient d'en finir au plus vite. La plume à papotte était figée, attendant qu'il s'exprime. Pas de réactions qui démontreraient qu'il avait réellement laissé échapper ces paroles. C'était un soulagement. Bien qu'il doive admettre à lui-même, en notant l'absence de Potter dans les tribunes : Si seulement elles avaient pu être aussi simples.

 *** flashback ***

 _« Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir, à la fête. Je n'aurais pas dû me comporter de cette manière. C'était déplacé. » annonça Draco, pour combler le silence._

 _C'était exactement pour cela qu'Harry déclinerait l'affaire. Quand son cerveau aurait envoyé les signaux électriques adéquats pour ordonner à sa bouche de formuler :_

 _« Depuis combien de temps es-tu sous l'emprise de ce sort ? »_

 _Une minute ! D'où ça sortait ça ? C'était une question d'Auror. Pas du tout ce que voulait dire Harry. Était-il lui aussi soumis à un mauvais sortilège ?_

 _Souriant, faiblement (mieux valait ne pas crier victoire tout de suite), Malfoy invita Harry à s'asseoir pendant qu'il leur préparait deux tasses de thé. Le blond déclara : « Quelques jours, je dirai. Je ne sais pas exactement. Il y a dix jours, je me rappelle avoir dit à Pansy que son gâteau était succulent alors qu'il était bien trop cuit à mon goût._

 _\- Pas d'autre mensonge depuis ?_

 _\- Quel tact. Non. Enfin, peut-être. » Draco fit tinter la cuillère contre le rebord de la tasse en porcelaine et ajouta, alors qu'il donnait une tasse à Harry avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil en face du brun : « Juste avant la soirée commémorative, j'ai dit à Blaise qu'il avait toutes ses chances avec la Belette femelle, puisqu'elle et toi étiez séparés parce que tu n'arrivais pas à la satisfaire sur certains plans... Bien que ça, ça puisse tout aussi bien être la vérité qu'un bobard, vu que je n'ai pas de preuves qui me disent le contraire. Aïe, c'est chaud ! Merde Potter, cette tasse faisait partie d'un service à thé appartenant à ma famille depuis des générations. Salazar. »_

 _Un « pop » sonore et l'elfe de maison de Malfoy apparut pour nettoyer les débris de porcelaine cassée, ainsi que les taches de thé sur la moquette et les vêtements du blond._

 _« Soit content que je visais la tasse. La prochaine fois que tu insultes Ginny ou moi, je ne serai pas aussi clément._

 _\- Tu ne nies donc pas les faits. »_

 _Harry se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Salazar qui se posta devant son maître –lui aussi debout et prêt à se défendre - pour le protéger. Potter eut énormément de mal à réfréner ses pulsions meurtrières. Malfoy dut son salut à cette seule pensée : il ne vaut pas la peine, bien qu'incroyablement tentante, d'aller en prison pour un salopard pareil._

 _Ainsi, Harry enchaina, en abaissant sa baguette :_

 _« Débrouille-toi tout seul ou trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Moi, je pars._

 _\- Non, attends ! » Draco arrêta le Gryffondor qui avait sa main gauche sur la poignée de porte, en posant sa main sur celle_ _de Potter._

 _« Je suis désolé. Tu dois m'aider, » souffla Draco, tout en retirant ses doigts, sans brusquerie, effleurant sans le vouloir la cicatrice causée par la punition d'Umbridge._

 _Harry ouvrit le battant de la porte et déclara : « Je ne te dois rien du tout. »_

 _Draco l'empêcha de sortir en se postant devant l'Auror._

 _« Je t'ai sauvé la vie le jour où tu as été capturé et amené au Manoir ! Je savais que c'était toi, malgré ton visage défiguré…_

 _\- Je t'ai sauvé dans la Salle sur Demande. On est quittes. Alors pousse-toi de mon chemin. »_

 _Comme le Serpentard n'en fit rien, Harry n'eut d'autres choix que d'user de la force. Il donna un coup de poing dans le ventre du blond, qui se plia de douleur, laissant la voie libre au Gryffondor._

 _Malheureusement, Salazar lui barra à son tour le chemin._

 _« Salazar ne doit pas laisser Monsieur Harry Potter partir.»_

 _Harry fut en proie à un sacré dilemme. Il ne voulait pas blesser l'elfe, mais il ne voulait pas rester non plus. Ces quelques secondes de doute laissèrent le temps à Malfoy de revenir à la charge :_

 _« S'il te plait Potter, j'ai besoin de toi et tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider._

 _\- Il y a d'autres Aurors..._

 _\- Je ne leur fais pas confiance. Et puis honnêtement, tu es le seul à me connaître suffisamment pour me supporter. Je ne mentionnerai plus ton ex-copine, je te le promets. S'il te plait, tu es mon seul espoir. »_

 _Il soupira, las et fatigué._

 _"Fais chier", pensa Harry. Comment pouvait-il avoir soudainement pitié du blond, alors que quelques instants auparavant, il était en colère contre lui ?_

 _« Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour ma mère, qui t'a sauvé. »_

 _Harry le fixa incrédule. Il avait dû mal entendre._

 _« Ta mère ? Whaou, sérieusement, tu vas me jouer cette carte-là ?_

 _\- Je suis désespéré, et crois-moi ça me coûte de l'admettre, alors si ça peut te convaincre, oui, je vais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Elle t'a écrit une lettre. Tiens, si tu veux la lire. »_

 _Draco sortit une enveloppe de sa poche arrière de pantalon et la tendit à un Harry ébahi - il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. -_

 _Fébrile, Potter se saisit de la lettre et en lut le contenu._

 _Narcissa espérait qu'Harry pouvait aider son fils. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance dans cette tâche, comme elle avait eu raison de croire en lui dans la Forêt Interdite._

 _Elle mentionnait aussi l'amour maternel..._

 _Harry se sentait pris au piège. S'il n'avait pas aussi bon cœur, comme le soulignait Narcissa, deux fois, il aurait déchiré la lettre et déguerpi sans demander son reste._

 _Sa bonté le perdra. À contrecœur, il déclara :_

 _« D'accord. Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais j'accepte d'enquêter. »_

 _Malfoy le remercia et lui sourit d'une façon assez inhabituelle : avec sincérité, chaleur et gratitude._

 _Se raclant la gorge, Harry poursuivit pour chasser cet insidieux et bizarre début de... sensation ou sentiment positif ou peu importe sa dénomination, qu'il n'était pas familier d'éprouver envers Malfoy :_

 _« Que t'a dit Cooper à propos du sort ?_

 _\- Qu'il devrait être en mesure de l'annuler facilement si on retrouve la personne qui m'a fait ça. En parallèle, il travaille sur un remède, pour au moins atténuer les effets. Ça prendra encore quelques jours. Comme je dois assister à un gala la semaine prochaine, j'aimerais mieux ne plus être sous l'emprise de ce stupide sort._

 _\- Parce que tu veux être capable de mentir._

 _\- Parce que je ne peux plus avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un sans dire quelque chose de vexant ou que je n'aurais pas dû dire. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à entendre. La preuve en a été faite il y a dix minutes._

 _\- Primo, ce n'est absolument pas pour cette raison que Ginny et moi avons rompus. Secundo, tu as promis de ne plus y faire allusion. Tertio : Ça ne te pose pourtant pas de problèmes de dire la vérité quand tu interroges quelqu'un pour ta rubrique, et que toi et ton sujet êtes sous l'emprise de Veritaserum._

 _\- Qui t'a parlé de ça ?!_

 _\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, si ?_

 _\- C'est un mensonge. Je ne prends pas de potion de vérité. Je ne suis pas complètement idiot._

 _\- Wow. Avec ce genre d'attitude, c'est absolument étonnant qu'on t'ait jeté un sort._

 _\- La ferme. Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un Saint, comme toi. De toute façon, mes lecteurs s'en fichent de connaître mes méthodes. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est que leur idole soit honnête. Je ne suis que le messager._

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller à cette soirée._

 _\- C'est la Gazette qui organise l'événement et je dois faire un discours pour l'occasion. Je risque ma place. Déjà que mon patron m'en veut d'avoir compromis l'interview avec Loomis._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour compromettre... Non, oublie ma question, je crois avoir la réponse et ça ne m'intéresse pas !»_

 _Harry enchaîna sans laisser le temps à Malfoy de répliquer :_

 _« Pour commencer, tu vas me faire une liste des personnes que tu as côtoyées ces deux dernières semaines en m'indiquant celles qui te paraissent suspectes. Je passerai la récupérer demain matin..._

 _\- Tu vas où ? Tu ne restes pas dormir ici ce soir ?!»_

 _Plus calmement, car honnêtement lui-même flippait d'avoir haussé la voix ainsi, Draco précisa :_

 _« Euh, je veux dire, dans le cadre de ma protection. Salazar peut te préparer une chambre._

 _\- Pas la peine ; j'ai une autre affaire à régler et je ne crois pas que ce soit utile pour moi de passer la nuit ici. Il doit bien y avoir des protections contre les intrus du Manoir, non ?_

 _\- Oui, mais...»_

 _Harry le fit taire d'un geste de la main. Il prit sa baguette et lança plusieurs sorts._

 _« Voilà, si le moindre individu pénètre ici ou si tu es en danger, je serais prévenu. T'es rassuré ?_

 _\- Un peu. Merci._

 _\- Pas de quoi. »_

 _Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée du Manoir._

 _« Je viendrai pour 8 heures, informa Harry._

 _\- D'accord. »_

 _Après un petit moment de silence gênant, ils se saluèrent. Toutefois Harry se retourna une fois le seuil franchi et demanda :_

 _« J'ai juste une question à te poser. »_

 _Il s'arrêta, attendant l'accord de Malfoy qui l'invita à poursuivre d'un geste de la main._

 _« Que représente le tableau accroché au-dessus de la cheminée de la salle commune de Serpentard ?_ _»_

 _Draco semblait perplexe par la question, mais donna néanmoins la réponse :_

 _«_ _Il n'y en a pas. C'est un crâne dans sa boîte qui est accrochée sur la pierre._

 _\- Exact._

 _\- Une minute, comment peux-tu le savoir ?... À moins d'y être allé ?! »_

 _Harry ne réfuta pas l'accusation. Il n'en dit néanmoins pas plus, malgré la curiosité flagrante du blond à en savoir davantage et préféra demander :_

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as invité à danser l'autre soir ? »_

 _Draco le regarda avec de grands yeux, décontenancé par la question._

 _C'était bizarre de voir le blond chercher ses mots ainsi. Il semblait en proie à un dilemme. Il inspira puis expira calmement avant de répondre :_

 _« Ça fait une deuxième question, ça, Potter, alors que tu as dit que tu voulais en poser une seule. »_

 _Au tour d'Harry de faire une imitation des yeux de hiboux._

 _Puis il sourit et dit :_

 _« Huh, intéressant. Tu préfères te débiner au lieu de m'en donner la raison._

 _\- Tu ne vas pas apprécier la réponse._

 _\- Dis toujours et on verra bien._

 _\- Je ne préfère pas._

 _\- Très bien, je confirai l'enquête à Ron. Je parie que ça va lui plaire de savoir ce que tu traverses._

 _\- Okay, okay. Promets-moi juste de ne pas t'énerver ou d'en faire tout un foin, d'accord ?_

 _\- Non. »_

 _Draco grogna de frustrations. Merlin qu'il était difficile de négocier avec le Gryffondor._

 _« D'accord, alors voilà. Si je t'ai invité à danser c'est parce que j'essayais de faire en sorte que tu m'apprécies. »_

 _Malfoy se mordit les lèvres et Harry dut avouer qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec cette information. Il avait eu des suspicions. Malfoy avait quelque peu manqué de subtilité lors de la fête. De l'entendre de la bouche du blond, c'était différent. La confession rendait les choses plus réelles._

 _« Dans ce cas, il va falloir que tu trouves autre chose pour que je t'apprécie, car j'ai horreur de danser. À demain, Malfoy. »_

 _Tournant les talons pour de bon, Harry laissa Draco se faire sa propre impression sur ce dernier commentaire._

 **À suivre...**


	3. comme le nez au milieu de la figure

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages (à l'exception de Jon Cooper et Devon Loomis) et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Pairing** : HP/DM ; brève mention de DM/OMC (Devon Loomis) et past HP/JC (Jon Cooper)

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Romance / Mystery

 **NdSs** **:** Helloooooo ! Voici (enfin!) la suite. Merci pour votre patience et votre soutien. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **The Truth about Love**

 **3** **ème** **partie :** **Tu mens, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.**

 _ **Ooo FCRCSM ooO**_

 _Le lendemain, Harry fut en retard. De quinze minutes. Draco était agacé. Et inquiet. Peut-être que le Gryffondor avait changé d'avis et ne voulait plus l'aider à trouver le coupable ?_

 _Il relisait sa liste de suspects, quand Salazar l'informa que Monsieur Harry Potter était arrivé. Soulagé, Draco ordonna à son elfe de maison de l'amener dans le salon. Malfoy s'apprêtait à sermonner l'Auror pour son manque de ponctualité, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge en avisant la tête de Potter, couverte de griffures._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? On dirait que tu t'es battu avec un Fléreur !_

 _\- Presque, en rigola le Gryffondor. »_

 _Alors que le blond fouillait dans une armoire avec vitrine remplie de fioles, Harry expliqua :_

 _« C'est le chat de ma voisine qui ne s'est pas montré très coopératif pour sortir de sa cachette. »_

 _Draco le fixa bizarrement._

 _« Quoi ? » se sentait-il obliger d'ajouter._

 _Malfoy adopta un ton empreint de désinvolture :_

 _« Je me demandais juste comment tu avais pu vaincre Voldemort, c'est tout._

 _\- Hé, je tiens à signaler que Sardine a l'allure d'un tigre et il est aussi hargneux que Miss Teigne._

 _\- Ouhlà, oui Sardine, quel nom…pas effrayant. »_

 _Zut, même les sarcasmes ne fonctionnaient plus._

 _Arrivé à la hauteur de l'ancien Gryffondor, Draco lui tendit une fiole au contenu opaque rouge vif._

 _« Tiens bois ça. »_

 _Méfiant, Harry questionna :_

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Pas du poison si c'est cela qui t'inquiète tant. C'est de l'essence de Dictame mélangée à une potion cicatrisante._

 _\- Oh, merci._

 _\- Je t'en prie. »_

 _Harry vida le contenu de la fiole et fit une grimace de dégoût. Il sentit presque aussitôt les tiraillements sur son visage s'estomper. Il constata également avec joie et cette pointe de fascination que les marques sur ses mains avaient complètement disparu. Il faudrait qu'il pense à renouveler son stock dans ce genre de remèdes._

 _« Bien, maintenant que tu es tout beau et présentable. Peut-on en revenir à mon affaire ?_

 _\- J'ai rêvé ou tu viens de dire que je suis beau ?_

 _\- Concentre-toi sur mon problème, veux-tu ? »_

 _Harry acquiesça. Il avait ce satané sourire agaçant, qui énerva Draco encore plus. D'un ton un peu sec, il déclara :_

 _« Voici la liste de mes suspects potentiels. »_

 _Il donna à Harry une feuille de parchemin. Potter leva presque aussitôt son nez du document pour s'exprimer, désabusé :_

 _« Sérieusement ? Ron est ton suspect principal et j'apparais en deuxième ?!_

 _\- Pourquoi ça t'étonne, tu aurais voulu être en premier ? » se méprit le blond qui ajouta sous le regard renfrogné de l'autre jeune homme : « Mieux vaut ne pas écarter toutes les pistes, non ? »_

 _Sortant de son manteau une plume à encre intégrée, Harry barra son nom et celui de Weasley car il pouvait le certifier, Ron et lui n'avaient rien à se reprocher._

 _Il étudia encore quelques instants les dix autres noms de la liste, demanda des précisions sur les soupçons qu'il espérait fondés et sérieux quant à la légitimité de figurer sur cet inventaire, puis ordonna à Draco de ne pas bouger de chez lui, jusqu'à son retour._

 _Évidemment, Draco voyait les choses autrement._

 _« Hors de question que je reste ici. Je viens avec toi ! »_

 _Leur dispute/débat dura encore une dizaine de minutes._

 _C'est Draco qui gagna cette bataille. Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir expliquer comment cela était possible. Il se demandait même si le blond n'avait pas utilisé un Impérium pour le forcer à accepter qu'il participe aux investigations._

 _« Tu m'accompagnes, mais tu ne diras rien, compris ?_

 _\- Oui, oui. Bouche cousue. Enfin, façon de parler. Je ne vais pas vraiment me coudre la bouche. Je vais me préparer.»_

 _Malfoy passa une robe de sorcier par-dessus sa tenue (pantalon noir et chemise d'un gris foncé) et prit une paire de gants en cuir qu'il enfila puis boutonna au niveau du poignet._

 _Harry lui fit remarquer qu'il devait se dépêcher un peu et que la météo s'annonçait clémente et ensoleillée - lui-même troquerait volontiers son uniforme réglementaire d'Auror contre un simple tee-shirt, s'il le pouvait.-_

 _« Ça s'appelle avoir du style. »_

 _Harry préféra ne rien répliquer._

 _Enfin prêt, Draco voulut savoir leur destination. Harry lui indiqua qu'ils iraient selon l'ordre des noms sur la liste._

 _« Très bien, allons rendre visite à Théo. Il a un commerce de potions près du chemin de Traverse. C'est bien son genre de trafiquer des potions uniquement pour se marrer. Il va payer très cher cette farce._

 _\- Tu me laisses gérer l'interrogatoire, lui rappela fermement Harry. Et tu n'interviens en aucun cas. »_

 _Malfoy afficha un sourire digne d'une publicité pour une marque de dentifrice. Cela déstabilisa Harry car il n'y avait aucune sournoiserie. Juste un franc bonheur._

 _« Je suis sérieux Malfoy, ne joue pas au con._

 _\- Oui, fais-moi confiance. Je ne vais certainement pas gâcher ma chance de voir le célèbre Harry Potter en pleine action. Aucun risque. Je suis convaincu que ça ferait un super sujet d'article. »_

 _Passant à ses côtés, Harry saisit Draco par le bras et le contorsionna de telle sorte à maintenir fermement avec son autre main le blond légèrement recroquevillé dos au brun. Harry détacha chaque mot de son avertissement qu'il énonça au creux de l'oreille de Draco, d'un air autoritaire :_

 _« Tu publies une seule ligne de cette enquête et je te passe les menottes. »_

 _N'attendant pas d'acquiescement, il relâcha Malfoy qui réajusta sa tenue pourtant impeccable._

 _Alors qu'il s'introduisit dans la cheminée, Draco annonça :_

 _« Hm, je vais peut-être me laisser tenter alors. »_

 _Il disparut après avoir lancé un clin d'œil aguicheur. Harry songea que peut-être il avait barré son prénom un peu trop hâtivement, finalement._

 _ **OooooO**_

 _De retour au Manoir, Malfoy s'écria tout en époussetant sa robe de sorcier :_

 _« Salazar ! »_

 _Aussitôt, l'elfe de maison apparut et s'inclina :_

 _« A votre service, maître Draco … est blessé ! » acheva l'elfe en se redressant. Il trottina de ses petites jambes jusqu'à son maître pour voir de plus près sa blessure au visage et lui apporter son aide._

 _« Que s'est-il passé ? Qui … »_

 _Cependant Salazar ne put finir son questionnement car Harry arriva à son tour par le Réseau de la poudre de Cheminette. Il fulminait de rage._

 _ **Ooo Flash-back ooO**_

 _« Cooper, dis-moi que tu as trouvé quelque chose._

 _\- J'ai fait plusieurs analyses, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect dans ton organisme. J'en suis donc arrivé à la conclusion qu'il s'agit d'un sortilège._

 _\- Tu me l'as déjà dit la dernière fois. Peux-tu identifier la personne qui a lancé le sort ?_

 _\- La magie résiduelle est trop faible. Désolé._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas défaire le sort ?_

 _\- Non, seule la personne qui a jeté le maléfice peut l'annuler._

 _\- C'est quoi alors la bonne nouvelle ? »_

 _Draco avait reçu une notification par hibou du briseur de sort, alors que lui et Harry arpentaient une ruelle adjacente à l'Allée des Embrumes pour se rendre chez le prochain suspect de la liste._

 _« J'ai peut-être trouvé le moyen d'atténuer les effets._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- C'est une hypothèse, mais si mes estimations sont correctes, j'ai une potion qui peut te rendre ta capacité à modérer la vérité dans tes paroles._

 _\- Combien de temps ?_

 _\- Non, mais c'est ridicule, intervint Harry qui avait suivi la conversation sans rien dire jusque-là. Malfoy, dire la vérité n'est pas une malédiction._

 _\- Potter, on en a déjà discuté : C'est pour me protéger. Ce n'est pas de dire la vérité qui m'inquiète, mais les réactions des gens qui l'entendent. »_

 _Coupant là la conversation, Draco se tourna vers Cooper pour avoir des précisions sur la posologie._

 _Ce dernier s'isola ensuite dans une pièce aux vitres transparentes pour finaliser la potion : il devait encore dire une incantation et Malfoy pourrait la boire de suite après._

 _Les bras croisés sur son torse, manches retroussées, assis sur un tabouret, Harry demanda :_

 _« Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ?_

 _\- C'est ma meilleure chance, jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves l'individu qui m'a jeté ce sort. »_

 _Harry était surpris par la détermination du blond et la confiance qu'il lui portait. Aucun suspect sur la liste n'avait porté ses fruits. Pourtant, Draco avait eu raison de croire qu'ils avaient tous une dent contre lui. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'avait avoué commettre ce pseudo-crime et sans preuves concrètes, Harry ne pouvait pas les accuser de quoi que ce soit. Sauf peut-être de stupidité et de naïveté : La plupart avait eu une liaison d'une nuit avec Malfoy et ce dernier ne les avait jamais rappelés. Voilà quoi. L'enquête piétinait._

 _Harry s'en voulait de ne pas avoir bouclé l'affaire. Outre le fait que Malfoy semblait vraiment miné par sa condition, il fallait qu'il trouve une piste rapidement parce qu'il avait mieux à faire que passer son temps avec le blond et s'immiscer dans son intimité._

 _En quelques heures, avec ces interrogatoires, il avait appris bien plus de choses sur la vie privée de Malfoy qu'il ne le souhaitait. Tout ça pour rien, en plus. Il était tenu à la confidentialité : il ne pourrait même pas partager certaines infos avec ses amis. En même temps, il se voyait mal glisser lors d'un dîner entre amis ce qu'il avait appris :_

 _« Vous saviez que Malfoy sait parler cinq langues (« Il est doué avec sa bouche…) et qu'il joue du piano et du violon ? (« C'est un virtuose avec ses mains. . . Il a un toucher exceptionnel…») Au fait, je vous ai parlé de sa collection de balais ? (« Il m'a fait décoller comme personne jusqu'au Septième ciel…») Vous avez des projets de voyages ? Malfoy possède sa propre plage privée... (« C'est un adepte du nudisme…») Ah et il paraît que c'est un super amant et qu'il est membré comme un hippogriffe. »_

 _Harry voyait déjà l'air horrifié et abasourdi sur le visage de Ron et Hermione. Il garderait ses infos pour lui. Pas besoin de donner ce genre de vision à ses amis. Lui-même avait du mal à les chasser de son esprit._

 _« Cent Gallions pour tes pensées._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Rien, tu étais ailleurs. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait se tramer là-dedans (Il pointa la tête d'Harry) au point de te faire rougir._

 _\- Je réfléchissais à l'enquête. »_

 _C'était la vérité, en quelque sorte. Il dévia rapidement la conversation car il n'aimait pas quand Malfoy le dévisageait de cette manière. Il avait l'impression que Draco tentait de lire dans son esprit - chose dont il était parfaitement capable à n'en pas douter._

 _« Boire une potion pour mentir : C'est pas un peu hypocrite, alors que tu écris des articles "véridiques" ? »_

 _Draco prit bien cinq longues secondes avant de s'exprimer :_

 _« Toute personne apparaissant dans mes interviews est consentante à ce que j'écrive leurs vérités. Tu le saurais si tu acceptais d'en faire une._

 _\- Dans tes rêves._

 _\- Qui est hypocrite, là ?_

 _\- Il y a une différence entre étaler sa vie privée dans les journaux et être honnête avec quelqu'un lors d'une conversation._

 _\- Vraiment ? Alors tu ne vois pas d'objections à ce que je demande ce qu'il y a eu entre Cooper et toi ?_

 _\- Ça ne te regarde pas. »_

 _Harry lança un coup d'œil en direction du Briseur de sort, pour s'assurer qu'il n'entendait pas cette discussion._

 _« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Hypocrite. Allez Potter, tu peux me le dire. Promis, ça reste entre nous. Vous avez couché ensemble et ce n'était pas terrible, c'est ça ? »_

 _Le blond prit un air faussement désolé, avant d'adopter un air passablement réjoui, comme s'il tenait une info croustillante : « Ou au contraire et c'est à ça que tu pensais tout à l'heure ? »_

 _Harry bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se ressaisir :_

 _« Plus un mot ou je te jette un sort, avertit Harry qui se redressa sur son tabouret alors que Cooper revenait vers eux. »_

 _ *** Fin du Flash-back ***_

 _« J'avais prévenu de te taire._

 _\- J'ai bien essayé, mais c'est Cooper qui a voulu savoir si tout allait bien, parce qu'il avait l'impression du contraire. J'ai simplement été honnête. »_

 _ **(« Oui, tout va très bien. C'est prêt ? Merci Jon. Tu viens Malfoy, on a un coupable à arrêter. »**_

 _ **Harry avait pris Malfoy par la manche.**_

 _ **« Non, ça ne va pas. Potter refuse de me dire si vous avez couch... »**_

 _ **Harry avait mis sa menace à exécution, sous le regard choqué de Cooper. Puis il avait entraîné Malfoy jusqu'au réseau de cheminées le plus proche. )**_

 _« C'est bon Salazar, tu peux nous laisser. »_

 _Les grands yeux de l'elfe se durcirent et ne lâchèrent pas Harry jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme entièrement._

 _« Tu avais raison : il vaut mieux que tu ne dises pas la vérité. »_

 _Après un « Enfin tu l'admets » Draco avala une gorgée de la potion, puis lança un sort sur sa montre pour qu'elle l'avertisse au bout de trois heures. Temps imparti durant lequel elle agissait._

 _Pendant ce temps, Harry commenta :_

 _« Nous avons interrogé tous les suspects de ta liste. Sans résultat probant. Alors on va procéder autrement : qui aurait un mobile pour te faire dire la vérité ?_

 _\- Si je le savais, tu ne serais pas là._

 _\- J'aurais besoin de consulter le courrier que tu reçois de tes lecteurs. C'est possible ?_

 _\- Tu penses qu'un lecteur aurait pu faire ça ?_

 _\- Peut-être. C'est une piste à suivre en tout cas._

 _\- Très bien, allons-y._

 _\- Où ça ? Tu ne le reçois pas chez toi ?_

 _\- Évidemment que non. Je le fais transférer au journal pour ne pas être importuné toutes les trente secondes par une horde de volatiles. »_

 _Harry leva les yeux au ciel (quel vantard) pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le blond :_

 _« Serais-tu jaloux Potter à l'idée que je puisse avoir plus d'admirateurs que toi ?_

 _\- Absolument pas. »_

 _Il recula d'un pas, mais Draco le saisit par l'avant-bras et les rapprocha encore plus si c'était possible. Harry serra les poings et retint un instant son souffle._

 _« Relaxe Potter, sinon je risque de te désartibuler un membre en nous transplanant. »_

 _Le contact sur sa peau avec le cuir des gants de Malfoy provoqua un agréable frisson tout le long de son bras. C'est sur cette sensation qu'il se concentra avant de ressentir un nœud dans son ventre l'envahir..._

 _ **OooooO**_

 _Harry le savait : le blond ne recevait pas tant de lettres que ça._

 _Il y avait seulement trois cartons (un pour chaque année passée au journal) de tailles relativement imposantes, certes, mais ce n'était pas non plus la montagne qu'il s'était vanté de recevoir. Ça leur prendrait tout au plus deux jours pour tout lire._

 _Malfoy lui avait ordonné d'attendre son retour (il devait parler à son patron) dans son bureau. De taille plutôt modeste, avait remarqué Harry en arrivant. Cependant, malgré le style épuré, il était bien équipé pour se sentir à l'aise : en plus du bureau standard et trois chaises, il y avait un canapé très confortable, un fauteuil et une table basse, sur laquelle était posé un service à thé. Une cafetière et une bouilloire se trouvaient sur une petite commode, à côté de laquelle une étagère remplie de livres sur des sujets divers et un placard mural venaient agrémenter la pièce._

 _Trouvant le temps long, Harry s'installa sur le canapé et ouvrit un premier carton._

 _Harry fut immédiatement conscient de son erreur en entendant un grondement venir du carton, mais il était déjà trop tard. Une explosion de lettres jaillissant de la boîte se produisit. Le courrier pleuvait et cela rappela à Harry le dimanche chez les Dursley quand leur salon fut inondé de lettres de Poudlard._

 _Quand le carton recracha sa dernière lettre, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un Draco surpris et le souffle un peu saccadé comme s'il avait couru - surement avait-il entendu la détonation :_

 _« Qu'est-ce que... Merde Potter, je t'avais dit d'attendre!... Oui, tout va bien, retournez bosser. »_

 _La porte claqua._

 _« Comment je pouvais savoir que le contenu des cartons était magiquement rétréci ? »_

 _La voix d'Harry était étouffée. Il était à moitié allongé sous un tas de lettres duquel il émergea._

 _« Tu aurais dû me prévenir._

 _\- Que tu devrais écouter au lieu d'agir comme le stupide Gryffondor que tu es ? Je suis persuadé que tu le savais déjà._

 _\- Désolé » admit Harry qui prit sa baguette et lança un sort de rangement. Les lettres s'ordonnèrent en plusieurs piles. Poussant un long soupir devant la tâche qui les attendait, Harry prit un tas et en commença la lecture._

 _À son grand étonnement, Draco s'installa à ses côtés. Harry aurait pourtant parié qu'il choisirait le fauteuil._

 _ **OooooO**_

 _« Le café est prêt, annonça Harry après plusieurs heures. Tu en veux un ?_

 _\- Volontiers. Regarde dans le placard, à droite, il doit y avoir des tasses qui traînent. »_

 _Harry s'exécuta puis s'exclama au bout de quelques secondes :_

 _« Oh bah ça alors ! »_

 _Malfoy leva le nez du parchemin qu'il lisait._

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _Harry lui montra sa trouvaille : une jolie tasse noire avec une inscription : I, un cœur, Harry Potter._

 _Et merde._

 _« C'est un cadeau de Zabini. »_

 _Putain de Zabini qu'il saluerait d'un Crucio la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait._

 _« Sympa, sourit Harry._

 _\- Ne flatte pas trop ton égo et jette-la à la poubelle._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait toi-même si tu la trouves si horrible ? questionna Harry en versant le café dans la tasse puis dans une autre pour Malfoy qui était venu à sa hauteur._

 _\- La politesse, Potter, tu connais ? Ça ne se fait pas. C'est pour cela qu'elle était au fond du placard où tu n'aurais jamais dû..._

 _\- Oh, regarde, elle change de couleur quand on met de l'eau chaude !_

 _\- Fantastique, nota Draco en roulant des yeux. »_

 _La tasse était devenue entièrement blanche et une nouvelle image apparut à la place du message. Draco n'avait jamais utilisé son cadeau et Zabini avait omis ce détail, volontairement ou non, il ne savait pas._

 _« Oh. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »_

 _Une photo d'Harry qui enlevait son tee-shirt s'anima devant les yeux ébahis des deux hommes._

 _Une longue minute de silence gênée passa. Jusqu'à ce que Harry demande, en cherchant dans le placard une autre tasse :_

 _« Du sucre ? »_

 _« La boîte bleue. Un morceau s'il te plaît. C'est un piercing que je vois là ? »_

 _Harry fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique la tasse que tenait Malfoy et qu'il étudiait avec attention. Le Serpentard avait un sourire goguenard et lui fit un clin d'œil._

 _Gêné, Potter déclara : « C'est une photo truquée. »_

 _Avec une moue, Draco lui rétorqua :_

 _« C'est bien dommage. »_

 _Harry ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi le blond semblait aussi déçu._

 _Une autre minute passa en silence, si ce n'est le bruit d'une cuillère contre la porcelaine de Chine._

 _L'alarme sur la montre de Draco retentit. Il était temps qu'il prenne une autre gorgée de sa potion. Cela rappela à Harry que le blond était certainement faussement déçu._

 _Harry ne voulait pas savoir d'où lui venait sa propre déception quant à ce fait._

 _ **OooooO**_

 _« Malfoy. »_

 _Harry posa une main sur l'épaule du blond et le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller. Il était parti quelques instants pour utiliser des toilettes et se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il avait pris quelques ravitaillements dans le bar-restaurant à deux pas du journal. À son retour, il avait trouvé Malfoy paisiblement endormi, assis sur le canapé, une lettre en main._

 _Malgré le réveil sans brusquerie, Malfoy sursauta._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

 _\- Désolé de te réveiller..._

 _\- Je ne dormais pas, affirma Draco, grognon.»_

 _Harry comprit ce que la devise "on ne réveille pas un dragon qui dort" signifiait. Il comprit également que la potion agissait correctement. Malfoy pouvait mentir. Ce dernier masqua un bâillement avec le revers de sa main._

 _« Je voulais te faire savoir que si tu as faim, j'ai ramené des sandwiches. »_

 _Draco le remercia avant de brutalement cacher son visage entre ses mains, étouffant un cri de douleur._

 _« Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »_

 _Draco se leva et le bouscula, avant de s'enfuir en courant._

 _Harry le poursuivit à travers les locaux de la Gazette jusqu'aux toilettes pour hommes où il vit le blond pénétrer._

 _Un sorcier en sortit dix secondes plus tard, effrayé. Il fut suivi de peu par Zaccharias Smith qui était surtout énervé de se faire jeter dehors par un « putain de Mangemort qui se croit tout permis. »_

 _Il passa à côté d'Harry en l'ignorant complètement. En même temps, Harry et lui n'avaient jamais eu d'affinités._

 _Arrivé devant la porte, Harry prévint le Serpentard qu'il allait entrer._

 _Entrant dans la pièce, Harry constata que Draco s'était réfugié dans l'un des cabinets de toilette._

 _Il l'appela. Plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que la voix étouffée du blond résonna et lui ordonna de dégager._

 _Selon lui tout allait bien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide._

 _Le râle de douleur prouvait pourtant le contraire._

 _« Par Merlin, Malfoy sort de là et dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive!... Je vais défoncer la porte._

 _\- Ne fais pas ça. C'est bon, je sors. Promets-moi juste de ne pas rigoler et je t'interdis de mentionner ça à qui que ce soit._

 _\- D'accord._

 _\- Jure-le._

 _\- Je le jure, dit Harry agacé. »_

 _Malfoy sortit enfin et Harry, malgré toute sa bonne volonté et son empathie, fut incapable de tenir ses promesses._

 _En même temps, pour sa défense, Harry n'avait pas d'autres choix que de faire appel à un spécialiste car il ne connaissait pas de remèdes qui rendraient son apparence normale au blond. Et difficile de ne pas rire quand le nez de votre ancien rival d'école ressemblait à celui de Pinocchio._

 _« Je te hais, Potter. » lança Draco en croisant les bras et serrant les poings à cause de la douleur. Harry était tellement hilare qu'il ne remarqua pas le nez du blond s'allonger d'un autre centimètre._

 _Ils apprendraient plus tard, en rendant visite pour la seconde fois à Cooper, que c'était un effet secondaire de la potion. Le sortilège influençait le fonctionnement de la potion anti-vérité. Draco pouvait mentir, mais s'il le faisait alors son nez s'allongeait. Maigre consolation, cela était temporaire. Cooper s'excusa et promit d'élaborer une autre formule. En attendant, Draco ne devait plus boire la potion. Retour à la case départ._

 _ **OooooO**_

 _C'est d'humeur morose et fatigué que Draco transplana chez lui, vers 1 heure du matin, accompagné par Harry._

 _« Bonne nuit, souhaita Harry en se détachant. »_

 _Malfoy le retint par la manche._

 _Il attrapa la main d'Harry et donna une brève pression dessus._

 _« Merci. »_

 _Leurs regards se croisèrent et se fixèrent. Harry esquissa un sourire :_

 _« Tu me remercieras comme il se doit quand tout ça sera terminé. »_

 _Draco acquiesça d'un geste de la tête. Harry savait qu'il suffisait d'un pas supplémentaire et leurs lèvres se frôleraient. C'était une très mauvaise idée. Terriblement tentante, mais qui laisserait place aux regrets dès que le jour se lèverait._

 _Harry retourna chez lui sans un regard en arrière._

 _ **OooooO**_

 _ **A suivre…**_


	4. Une vérité nue

**Rating :** **T**

 **NdSs** **:** Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. :)

* * *

 **The Truth about Love**

 **4ème partie : « Une vérité nue est toujours meilleure qu'un mensonge habillé. » ****part 1** **(Ann Landers)**

 **Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

 _Quatre jours plus tard, avec l'aide de deux recrues du département des Aurors, Harry avait fini de trier le courrier de Malfoy. Il y avait désormais deux catégories distinctes de lecteurs : la première regroupait :_

 _\- les supporters enthousiastes_

 _\- les fidèles_

 _\- les impatients_

 _\- les critiques positives_

 _\- les amoureux transits_

 _\- les inventifs (Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, mais ils avaient su attirer l'attention d'Harry pendant un petit moment par leur imagination fertile et particulièrement imagée.)_

 _Harry examinerait de plus près la deuxième catégorie dont faisaient partie tous ceux qui menaçaient plus ou moins ouvertement Malfoy. Quelques personnes retinrent une attention toute particulière, dont par exemple ce lecteur qui après avoir fait partie de la première catégorie bascula vers la seconde. Ces propos amicaux s'étaient transformés en insultes très explicites. Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Harry était surpris que le blond n'ait jamais porté plainte ou fait un signalement au bureau des Aurors._

 _Il était neuf heures quand Harry se rendit au Manoir pour faire le point avec Malfoy. Ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas vus pendant les trois jours précédents. Malfoy travaillait sur un article très important et dont les délais étaient très courts, dans son bureau au journal, tandis qu'Harry épluchait les lettres dans un local annexe ou bien il allait interroger un suspect potentiel. Le soir, Harry raccompagnait Draco chez lui et en profitait pour un bref rapport de la situation. C'était assez tendue, comme ambiance. La frustration accumulée de ne rien trouver pour aider le blond accentua cette tension. Harry songea qu'il pourrait peut-être proposer à Malfoy de sortir quelque part. Voir comment ça se passerait avant sa soirée de gala organisée par la Gazette. Il faudrait qu'il lui soumette l'idée._

 _L'elfe de maison lui demanda de patienter dans le hall car le maître Draco avait déjà un autre convive avec qui il se disputait. Il faudrait qu'il attende son tour._

 _« Je ne suis pas ici pour me disputer avec Malfoy, l'informa Harry. »_

 _L'elfe le fixa de ses grands yeux globuleux. Il ne semblait pas convaincu ou s'en fichait, il n'était pas sûr._

 _Harry tira sur le col de son uniforme. Il avait chaud. Le mois d'été s'annonçait particulièrement caniculaire._

 _Il se demandait qui était avec Malfoy, quand Salazar lui proposa de lui servir une boisson._

 _« Un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît. »_

 _Moins de trente secondes après, l'elfe de maison lui apporta un grand verre d'eau avec des glaçons._

 _Harry le remercia et but quasiment d'une traite son verre, sous le regard scrutateur de Salazar._

 _Il s'apprêtait à questionner la créature sur l'autre invité afin d'en connaître l'identité. Il n'en eut pas la nécessité car un homme qui reboutonnait à la hâte sa chemise descendit des escaliers, talonné de près par Draco à l'allure irréprochable._

 _Harry, qui était en retrait, reconnut Devon Loomis. Il assista à leur échange, sans se faire remarquer. Il ne voulait pas se montrer indiscret, il attendait juste le bon moment pour signaler sa présence._

 _Le joueur de Quidditch était vexé par un commentaire qu'avait fait Malfoy, d'après ce que comprit Harry._

 _Draco, resté sur la dernière marche des escaliers, une main posée sur la rampe, expliqua :_

 _« Je n'ai pas dit que ça ne me plaisait pas. Juste que j'ai déjà connu mieux._

 _\- Et ça t'étonne que je ne veuille plus paraître dans ton prochain article ?!_

 _\- Oui, car les deux choses ne sont pas liées._

 _\- T'es qu'un connard. Et ce n'est pas non plus la peine de m'appeler la prochaine fois que t'auras envie de te faire sucer !_

 _\- Aucun risque, j'ai retenu mon erreur. »_

 _Loomis était parti en claquant la porte et n'entendit pas cette dernière remarque._

 _Draco s'apprêtait à remonter à l'étage quand Harry le notifia de sa présence._

 _« Super journée de merde, maugréa Draco en montant les marches jusqu'au premier étage. Tu as le chic, Potter, pour tomber au pire moment, ajouta-t-il en bifurquant vers une pièce qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. »_

 _Harry laissa couler la pique. Il n'était pas là pour se disputer avec Malfoy, mais pour lui faire part de l'avancement de ses investigations._

 _Ils entrèrent dans un petit salon richement décoré. Malfoy se servit un verre de whisky et en proposa un à Harry._

 _« Jamais pendant le service et je te ferais remarquer qu'il n'est que neuf heures et quart passé.»_

 _Ça sonnait comme un reproche._

 _Draco en but un deuxième pour signifier clairement qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait et qu'il se foutait royalement de l'avis de Potter. S'il avait envie de se saouler de bon matin c'était son problème, pas celui du Balafré._

 _« Je crois que je reviendrais plus tard. »_

 _Il valait mieux battre en retraite avant de dire quelque chose qui ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation._

 _« Je ne te retiens pas. »_

 _Ça voulait clairement dire : « Vas-y dégage et bon débarras. »_

 _Harry laissa un parchemin avec ses notes sur la table. Le blond y jetterait peut-être un coup d'œil quand il serait calmé et moins énervé._

 **OooooO**

 _Ce jour-là, Harry déjeuna en compagnie de Ron et Hermione._

 _« Y'a une rumeur qui court sur toi et Malfoy, annonça Ron entre deux bouchées de son dessert._

 _\- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?_

 _\- Que tu es son garde du corps personnel._

 _\- Oui, enfin je n'aurais pas formulé les choses ainsi._

 _\- Alors c'est vrai ? S'étonna Hermione._

 _\- Il m'a demandé d'enquêter pour lui et je m'assure de sa protection, en quelque sorte. Même si la plupart du temps c'est moi qui aie envie de lui jeter un mauvais sort. Quoi ? »_

 _Ces amis avaient échangé un regard un peu trop long à son goût. C'était un de ces moments durant lequel Ron et Hermione devaient communiquer par télépathie – c'était un brin flippant en plus ! - :_

 _« Il te l'a demandé, commença Ron._

 _\- Et tu as dit oui, acheva Hermione. »_

 _Harry fronça les sourcils en observant tour à tour ses amis :_

 _« J'ai tenté de refuser, mais sa mère m'a écrit. »_

 _Ses deux amis le fixaient avec une perplexité croissante qui avait atteint son summum à l'évocation de Narcissa._

 _« C'est compliqué. » conclut-il._

 _Ron haussa simplement des épaules, avant d'engloutir le reste de sa part de tarte. La réponse semblait le satisfaire. Ça n'était clairement pas le cas d'Hermione. Cependant, elle devrait s'en contenter pour l'instant car il était l'heure pour elle de retourner à son cabinet d'avocats._

 **OooooO**

 _« On se voit au match demain soir ? » questionna Harry alors qu'il réglait sa part de l'addition._

 _« Ah, j'ai oublié de te prévenir. Demain soir, c'est le troisième jour d'ovulation d'Hermione, alors… »_

 _Harry stoppa son discours d'un signe de la main. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir plus de détails, merci bien._

 _Ron s'excusa en rigolant et lui donna son ticket d'entrée. Harry le remercia. Ils se saluèrent, puis leurs chemins se séparèrent._

 **OooooO**

 _Le soir venu, Harry resta chez lui. L'idée d'envoyer une beuglante à Malfoy lui effleura l'esprit, mais il n'en fit rien._

 _En regardant une rediffusion de la cérémonie des oscars à la télé, il se dit que lui aussi méritait une récompense pour réussir à prétendre que la sécurité et le bien-être du blond lui étaient complètement égal. De toute façon, s'il devait y avoir le moindre problème, il serait prévenu grâce aux sorts de protection et de détection des intrus qu'il avait lancés sur le Manoir. Il chassa la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappela que si Draco quittait le Manoir, Harry ne pourrait plus être prévenu du moindre danger._

 _Après tout, Malfoy savait se défendre. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ?_

 _Par acquit de conscience, Harry appela Malfoy par réseau de cheminées. C'est Salazar qui apparut à travers les flammes. Oui, le maître Draco était là. Non, il ne voulait pas lui parler. Lui fallait-il un autre renseignement?_

 _« Non, ça ira. Dis-lui que je le verrai après-demain à la Gazette, car demain c'est mon jour de repos._

 _\- Sans faute. Bonne nuit, monsieur Potter. »_

 _Harry lui souhaita la même chose et mit fin à la conversation._

 _Bizarrement, de savoir que Draco était bien chez lui n'apaisa en rien son sommeil._

 **Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

 _Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il prenait une douche, Harry entendit un bruit suspect venir de la cuisine._

 _Il ferma le robinet et attrapa une serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille. Il se saisit de sa baguette et le sort_ _Hominum Revelio_ _lui confirma qu'il n'était pas seul dans la maison._

 _Le plus discrètement possible, Harry rejoignit la cuisine. Longeant le couloir qui y menait, il resserra sa baguette, prêt à se défendre._

 _Arrivé à l'entrée de la cuisine, il stoppa ses pas et scanna des yeux la pièce pour localiser l'intrus. Ce dernier lui faisait dos et fouillait dans un des placards, en jurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible._

 _« Plus un geste ! » cria Harry en le tenant en joue et avançant d'un pas._

 _Effrayé, l'homme se retourna les mains en l'air avec une poêle dans l'une et une spatule dans l'autre._

 _Potter ne tarda pas à l'identifier :_

 _« Malfoy ?! Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_

 _\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Potter. Je prépare le petit-déjeuner._

 _\- Hein ? Fut la première pensée cohérente qui lui traversa l'esprit._

 _\- Le petit-déjeuner, répéta Draco de sa voix trainante, en détachant bien chaque syllabe. »_

 _Ça n'avait pas beaucoup plus de sens, la seconde fois, mais après tout ça devait l'être dans l'esprit du Serpentard. Harry demanda ensuite :_

 _« Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été odieux avec toi, hier. »_

 _Harry mit quelques secondes à digérer l'information. L'initiative de Malfoy le touchait, même si une part de lui était presque tentée d'ajouter qu'il n'y avait pas que « hier » que le comportement du blond méritait réparation, mais il préféra s'abstenir. A la place, il se mit à sourire._

 _« Tu préfères les œufs brouillés, en omelette ou au plat ?_

 _\- Euh, en fait j'ai déjà mangé un bol de céréales... tout à l'heure...»_

 _Draco perdit instantanément sa bonne humeur et le fusilla du regard, contrarié. Il tenait vraiment à cœur de pouvoir préparer un petit-déjeuner à Harry. Le Balafré pouvait au moins faire l'effort de prétendre avoir faim !_

 _« Une omelette, ça serait cool ! » s'écria Harry avec un sourire qui se voulait sincère. Puis il s'installa sur un tabouret haut du plan de travail, faisant ainsi face à Draco qui s'affaira à lui préparer son omelette, avec une aisance qui étonna le Gryffondor._

 **OooooO**

 _Alors qu'il débarrassait son assiette vide (Il n'avait même pas eu à se forcer. Un regain d'appétit l'avait assailli quand le plat à l'odeur alléchante lui fut présenté.) , Harry lui demanda :_

 _« Comment as-tu fait pour entrer chez moi ?_

 _\- Andromeda m'a donné le mot de passe quand je lui ai dit que je voulais te faire une surprise._

 _\- Mince, Teddy ! Quelle heure est-il ?! »_

 _Il aurait dû passer récupérer le jeune garçon chez la mère de Tonks, il y a vingt minutes. Dans un geste maladroit dû à la précipitation, Harry fit tomber sa fourchette. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et en se redressant la serviette autour de sa taille glissa à ses pieds. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'habiller pendant que Malfoy cuisinait. Ça lui aurait évité de se retrouver dans cette situation embarrassante._

 _Draco ne partageait pas son avis. Cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque. Il n'en eut pas vraiment l'occasion car la voix d'un petit garçon s'éleva :_

 _« Parrain ! On est là ! Parrain ?! »_

 _Harry ramassa sa serviette et se couvrit à la hâte, pendant que Draco buvait tranquillement son café, comme si tout était parfaitement normal._

 _« Harry, tu es là ? questionna à son tour Andromeda._

 _\- Dans la cuisine ! » cria Harry, en mettant de l'ordre sur le plan de travail central..._

 _« Navrée de débarquer à l'improviste, mais Teddy s'impatientait et je m'inquiétais... »_

 _... Et évitant soigneusement tout contact avec Malfoy qui avait décidé de se planter à ses côtés pour déposer sa tasse dans l'évier._

 _Moment également choisi par Andromeda pour faire son entrée :_

 _« Alors je me suis permise de venir le dép... Oh, désolée. Je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite. Draco ?! »_

 _Malfoy laissa enfin un peu d'espace à Harry en allant saluer sa tante d'une bise sur la joue._

 _Teddy ne calcula pas les deux adultes de la même famille et se précipita dans les bras d'Harry._

 _« Parrain, regarde ce que j'arrive à faire ! »_

 _Harry était distrait par le garçon qui changea ses oreilles en celles d'un éléphant. Il distingua quand même la voix d'Andromeda dire à Draco :_

 _« Je vois que ta petite surprise a eu l'effet escompté. »_

 _Harry n'entendit pas ce que Malfoy répliqua car Teddy lui parlait en même temps. Il espéra juste que le Serpentard lui clarifia bien les choses. Au pire, il en discuterait avec la grand-mère de Teddy plus tard._

 _Ce dernier finit par saluer son cousin, alors que sa grand-mère s'en allait : elle avait rendez-vous avec son coiffeur._

 _Draco consentit à garder un œil sur Teddy, le temps qu'Harry parte s'habiller._

 **OooooO**

 _C'était son jour de repos, pourtant suite à un évènement inattendu, Harry se retrouva à mener un interrogatoire :_

 _« Il ne sert à rien de nier. Je sais que tu es coupable. Tu ferais mieux d'avouer et on pourra trouver un arrangement pour diminuer ta punition. »_

 _Harry marqua une pause pour laisser à l'autre le temps de peser le poids de ces mots et réfléchir à deux fois avant de répondre à sa prochaine question :_

 _« Alors, as-tu "oui" ou "non" mangé de la mousse au chocolat ? »_

 _Teddy qui arborait une jolie moustache chocolatée autour de la bouche hocha négativement de la tête._

 _Un ricanement à sa gauche se fit entendre. Ce qui n'aida en rien à calmer son agacement. Harry lança un regard noir à Malfoy qui se retenait qu'à moitié de rire._

 _« Ce n'est pas drôle, Malfoy ! »_

 _Harry soupira, énervé. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à changer de tactique avec Teddy pour qu'il avoue son "crime" (Ce n'était pas tant l'acte en lui-même qu'il réprimandait, mais sur le principe, Harry ne tolérait pas le mensonge de la part de son filleul.) le garçon dit d'une petite voix :_

 _« Bon, oui, d'accord, j'en ai mangée. Mais j'ai demandé et il m'a dit que je pouvais le faire._

 _\- Qui ça, "il" ?_

 _\- Draco. »_

 _À l'annonce de son prénom, Draco perdit instantanément son sourire._

 _« Intéressant. Et qu'est-ce que_ _Draco_ _t'a dit d'autre ? »_

 _Le ton doucereux contrastait avec le regard colérique qu'il jeta à Draco qui tentait de rester impassible, mais qui ne pouvait cacher son inquiétude._

 _« Il m'a dit que si je désire quelque chose, je ne dois pas hésiter à tout faire pour l'obtenir. J'avais vraiment, vraiment envie de cette mousse au chocolat. Tu ne vas pas gronder Draco, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Typique de son filleul de s'inquiéter du sort des autres avant le sien._

 _« Ça, c'est à moi de décider jeune homme. Quant à toi, tu files te débarbouiller le visage pendant que j'ai une discussion avec Mal... Draco. »_

 _Harry remonta un peu plus les manches de sa chemise et d'un air très sérieux et endurci, il se retourna pour faire face à Malfoy. Croisant les bras, il prit une grande inspiration, tandis que Draco retenait son souffle, prêt à subir le sermon qui allait s'abattre d'un instant à l'autre._

 **OooooO**

 _« Un dîner ?_

 _\- Oui, tu sais ce moment à la fin de la journée où l'on se réunit pour partager un repas._

 _\- Je sais ce qu'est un dîner, Potter._

 _\- Tu semblais tellement surpris, j'ai préféré t'éclairer sur ce dont il s'agit._

 _\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu me réprimandes pour ce que j'ai dit à Teddy. Pas que tu m'invites à dîner._

 _\- Je ne t'invite pas. C'est toi qui paieras la note. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter si tu n'en as pas envie._

 _\- Si ! J'en ai envie. Avec toi. De dîner._

 _\- D'accord. Ah et Ron m'a donné sa place pour le match de Quidditch de ce soir, car il a un empêchement, donc si tu veux on peut y aller ensemble._

 _\- Un dîner ET un match de Quidditch : ça ressemble à un rencard, Potter._

 _\- Ne t'emballe pas trop vite. T'es la dernière personne avec qui j'aurais envie de sortir. D'ailleurs tu es la dernière personne à qui j'ai fait cette proposition. Tu es le seul à être disponible, on dirait. »_

 _Loin de se vexer, Malfoy lui lança un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon._

 _« J'aime ce genre de défi. »_

 **A suivre…**


End file.
